I Want To Be Perfect
by rachcorleone
Summary: Top Dez: As Coisas que Mais Odeio No Meu Namorado Pierre Bouvier. - Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **23/10/2008

**Autora: **Spurnd

**Capítulo Único**

**Top Dez: As Coisas que Mais Odeio No Meu Namorado Pierre Bouvier**

10)**Ele não tem controle sobre sua libido.** Honestamente, quando nós, por exemplo, dormimos em camas separadas, o que é uma raridade por sinal, ele se levanta, me cutuca no ombro e me diz para pular pra dele, e toda vez eu digo a ele, amigavelmente, depois dele rudemente interromper meu sono de beleza (você não tem idéia de quão não-tão-bonito é ter grandes bolsas sob os olhos, como... Bem, grandes bolsas! Se eu não durmo minhas dez horas de sono, minha palidez vai ficar doentia e eles nunca vão me nomear o homem mais sexy na People Maganize), "Pee-yare, querido, eu não posso pular na cama com você, considerando que eu vou bater minha cabeça, por causa do espaço pequeno e tudo mais."

Ele apenas pisca pra mim, tipo "Okay." E tosse desconfortavelmente. Então, ele cruza os braços e diz, "David, eu só quero ficar abraçado com você, baby" e eu rolo meus olhos e digo, "Pierre, eu preciso dormir. Se nós dormirmos na mesma cama, você sabe tão bem quanto eu o que nós vamos ficar fazendo a noite toda, e eu estaria muito dolorido para funcionar apropriadamente amanhã."

Pierre, é claro, sendo o chauvinista bastardo que é, apenas zomba, "Eu sou um rockstar, David, eu tenho necessidades a serem atendidas." Então, eu giro meus olhos, me escondo sob os lençóis e estico uma nota de vinte pra ele. "Você é um bom menino, Pierre, e é muito bom de cama também. Você pode conseguir qualquer um pra transar com você. Bem, não qualquer um, mas você pode se você deixá-los bêbados o bastante. Aqui, pegue vinte, compre cerveja barata e embebede algum roadie ou algo assim." Pierre me olha fixamente e rola os olhos. "Nossa, obrigado pelos vinte, David." E eu digo a ele, "Não por isso." E você sabe o que ele faz? Ele me empurra pra um canto da cama e se deita nela. Eu ofego depois disso, e ele apenas ma dá um tapinha na cabeça. "Vá dormir, seu coelhinho maluco." E sabe o que eu faço? Eu o obedeço, de qualquer modo. Mas o que eu realmente odeio nele? _Ter poderes sobre mim._

9) _Ele não gosta de ser carinhoso em público_. (Toda vez que eu sento no colo dele em público, ele fica paranóico. Toda vez que eu beijo a bochecha dele, ele me afasta. Mas sempre que eu deito na cama e fico confortável nos lençóis, ele pula em cima de mim. Literalmente. E numa velocidade recorde, também.) Em contraste à afirmação anterior, eu não gosto quando ele pode ser todo doce comigo num minuto e, então, seu humor dá uma volta de 180° quando ele está em entrevistas. Se eu tento tocá-lo, ele se afasta. "Pierre, eu não tenho uma doença.", eu diria, mas ele apenas ergue as sobrancelhas e me olha com repreensão. "Não em público." Ele diz. Não em público minha bunda, quando eu perguntei a ele se ele gostaria de fazer uma "refilmagem" do clipe do Blink no qual o Travis rola pela praia com uma garota com peitos do tamanho de um abacaxi horrivelmente deformado, (se eu tivesse estrogênio, eu seria mais gostoso do que ela), ele entusiasmadamente concordou e ainda perguntou se eu queria vestir um biquíni. Biquíni. Como se isso não fosse perturbar o público.

8) _Ele não me compra coisas como deveria._ Sinceramente, é por razões puramente egoístas que eu pedi pra ele me comprar um cachorro? E aquele Nemo de pelúcia que ele me deu no lugar do peixinho que eu queria?! Uma vez eu pedi pra ele comprar uma aliança pra mim, e você sabe o que ele fez? Ele apenas beijou meu anelar e sorriu largamente.

E a aliança? Vamos apenas dizer que eu ainda estou esperando por ela.

Ele nem mesmo é o namorado ideal, absolutamente. Ele preferiria ficar assistindo esportes na TV e jogar latas de cerveja em quem bloqueasse sua visão da tela do que sair comigo para comprar roupas. Okay, legal, então isso é o que Patrick faz. Mas Pierre não vai às compras comigo. Muito. E nós fomos à Barnes & Noble uma vez e estávamos nos beijando e ele checou seu relógio. Isso foi indescritivelmente rude, para dizer a verdade.

Por que ele estaria vendo as horas enquanto tinha suas mãos apertando minha bunda? Ele não estava gostando? Ele estava entediado de apenas me beijar assim?

E aquela vez, quando eu disse a ele pra comprar aquela camiseta rosa realmente legal, a qual – graças a Deus - não era outra da marca infame dele, Role Model ™, ele me olhou engraçado e disse, "David, é rosa." E eu respondi, "Pierre, e daí? Eu uso rosa o tempo todo."

"Eu não." Ele disse. Eu dei a ele o olhar mais baixo do mundo e ele recuou. "Okay, legal, vamos comprá-la pra mim, então." "Não, não. Vá experimentar no provador antes!" "O quê?" "Veja se serve." Eu expliquei. Era difícil ter um namorado tão lerdo. "M-mas, David!" Eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. "Que seja." Ele apenas suspirou e tirou a camiseta que estava usando. "Pierre Charles Bouvier Desrosiers, se você colocar essa camiseta no meio do shopping, eu vou embora agora!" "O provador é muito longe, vai demorar só um minuto." "Pierre!" Eu gritei pra ele. Mas ele colocou a camiseta. Ele vestiu a maldita camiseta. Eu não falei com ele por uma semana.

7) **Quando nós brigamos, seus insultos machucam.** Quando Pierre e eu brigamos, ele fala nesse tom realmente alto, que me intimida. A voz dele é estrondosa e muito brava, também. Nossas brigas, geralmente, são assim:

"Pierre, eu não quero transar essa noite." – eu digo, afastando-o.

"Mas, David!" – ele diz em choque.

" ...Estou com fome."

"Você escolheria comida a mim?"

"Bem, deixe-me colocar desse modo, você escolheria suas camisetas da Role Model a mim?"

"Não coloque minhas camisetas da Role Model nisso. Elas não têm nada a ver com você."

"Oh, mesmo? Eu te dei uma Role Model no natal! Não se lembra?" – meus olhos começam a marejar.

"Dá pra deixar o assunto das camisetas da Role Model pra lá? Essa conversa está começando a não fazer sentindo."

"Pierre... Eu apenas... Não posso acreditar… Que você esqueceu que eu te dei… Uma camiseta da Role Model no natal… Não é de se surpreender que você não... esteja usando!" – eu reclamo, fungando.

"Uhm, okay, David, não exagere."

"Eu não estou exagerando."

"Sim, está."

"Não, não estou."

"Sim, você está."

"Não, eu não estou."

"Está."

"Não estou."

"Isso é patético."

"Eu te odeio, Pierre! Você nem mesmo é o namorado ideal! Você é péssimo! E você prefere assistir esportes na TV e jogar latas de cerveja em qualquer um que bloquear sua visão, do que ir às compras comigo!"

"Esse é o Patrick."

"Oh."

"David, você é tão ilusório."

"O quê? Oh, mesmo? Bem… Bem, você tem uma baixa quantidade de esperma!"– eu rebato totalmente ofendido.

"Eu gostaria que você soubesse que eu tenho uma quantidade de esperma normal! Eu... Hmm, fui checar."

"Oh, mesmo? Oh... Bem, o senhor Miúdo (que é como eu chamo a "coisa" dele) não é tão grande quanto você pensa que é! Eu mal posso senti-lo e apenas finjo que ele é bom, pra não vou ferir seus sentimentos!"

"Bem, David, e que tal... Você não pode engravidar! Você não tem ovários! Ou estrogênio! Você tem bolas, maldição! Acorde e enfrente a realidade, está bem?" – Pierre diz depois de ficar horrorizado com meu comentário.

"Você é mau... Eu odeio você! Eu vou... Vou transar com… Com o Seb essa noite!" – digo começando a chorar.

"Ew! Não!" – Seb grita de sua cama com Chuck.

"Yeah? Bem, eu vou foder… Foder… esse… uhm.. Travesseiro essa noite! Yeah... Deus, isso é deplorável!"

6) **Ele tem a habilidade de me fazer sentir seguro em tempo recorde.** Um minuto eu poderia estar com medo do escuro, no seguinte ele estaria me envolvendo nos braços dele e beijando minha cabeça, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. E eu acreditaria nele, de qualquer maneira, e todas as minhas inseguranças e ansiedades seriam esquecidas assim que nós começássemos a, bem, aconchegar e, mais tarde, transar como coelhos.

5) **Espere, eu não o odeio por isso.** Maldito. Maldito!

4) **Ele não funciona com aquela coisa de psicologia reversa.** Isso funcionava com Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy (estou te dizendo, esses dois se merecem); mesmo quando Draco humilha Harry, isso apenas significa que ele tem uma queda por ele e quer ter filhos com o moreno. Quando eu irrito Pierre, como daquela vez que eu fiz cócegas em sua orelha com um espanador de pena, sabe o que ele fez? Ele me encarou e me disse para "parar com essa merda, caramba". Ou quando eu disse "Você tem um pinto pequeno", ele apenas zombou de mim e tirou seu 'amiguinho' de lá. Ele não sabia que isso significa que ele é grande? Deus, ele tem algum tipo de problema mental? Se ele não notou, ele é o maior de nós seis, incluindo Pat! Ou aquela vez que eu disse a ele, "Eu não quero casar com você, Pierre" quando estávamos em Vegas e ele me arrastou até a Little White Chapel, "Eu estou me guardando pro Usher ou Adam Levine", ele não falou comigo por um mês inteiro depois disso. Honestamente, Pierre é tão lerdo pra entender.

3) **Ele não usa camisinha quando transamos.** Higiene. É uma palavra de sete letras com a qual nós todos deveríamos viver. Quero dizer, uma vez eu perguntei ao Benji qual marca ele usava com Joel e descobri que eles usam uma variedade de camisinhas, às vezes com sabores estranhos como burritos e chá de cereja. Pierre? Ele gosta do jeito sujo. Mas eu, eu **não**. Eu quero que seja limpo e não quero pegar nenhuma doença, não como se eu fosse pegar algo do Pierre, mas quando eu tentei explicar as coisas pra ele, não deu muito certo.

"Pierre, use camisinha."

"Por quê? Você gosta mais assim, não gosta?"

"Sim, mas, eupossoficargrávido."

"David, você está lendo muitas fics slash."

"Mas... Pierre! Proteção! Você não quer ser pai tão cedo na vida, quer?"

"Você não pode engravidar, David. É um fato com o qual você tem que viver. Você não era uma garota quando estava na barriga da sua mãe. Você já era um garoto e não se transformou em um por alguma anomalia genética."

"Mas, Pierre... Eu não quero pegar nada... Como AIDS ou algo do tipo."

"Você acha que eu tenho AIDS?"

"Isso é uma pergunta retórica?"

"Eu só faço sexo com você, se eu pegar, vai ser provavelmente de você."

"Hey! Seu... O senhor Miúdo tem urticárias!"

"Não, não tem. Eu conheço o senhor Miúdo melhor do que você."

"Oh, Pierre, você não tem idéia."

"Pierre, use a maldita camisinha e, David, você não pode engravidar! Isso é fisicamente impossível!" – Chuck se pronuncia, batendo na parede.

"Oh."

"Ótimo. Jesus, Chuck. Não fique nervosinho por causa disso."

"Obrigado. Agora eu posso transar com o Seb em paz."

2) **Ele nunca verbaliza seus sentimentos por mim.** Quando estamos transando, ele diz que sou muito barulhento e, às vezes, me pergunta se estaria tudo bem se ele colocasse um esparadrapo na minha boca. Eu apenas olho pra ele com raiva e ele encolhe os ombros e diz, "Eu acho que isso quer dizer não, então."

Nós fizemos num closet uma vez, então tentamos na mesa da cozinha do Chuck, no estúdio de gravação, no sofá, na cama do Patrick (hehehe) e até mesmo no balcão da cozinha e, em todas essas vezes, Pierre se referiu a mim como "Daveena". ("Deus, você é tão apertado, Daveena" ou "Hm, Daveena, tão bom", às vezes, "Yeah, baby, você gosta disso, huh? Gosta quando eu vou com força?" Espere, isso não tem "Daveena". Hm. Estranho.) Eu acho que ele ainda não está de acordo com sua sexualidade. Ou com o fato de que meu nome é David. Talvez ele sofra de alguma doença do tipo Alzheimer.

1) E a coisa número um que eu odeio no meu namorado Pierre Bouvier? **Ele é muito orgulhoso**, então ele provavelmente não vai me desculpar, não até eu confessar ter queimado todas as camisetas Role Model dele; e Pierre, bem, ele não tem falado comigo por seis dias completos, com exceção dos insultos e olhares mortais. Nós nunca ficamos brigados por tanto tempo e eu estou começando a acreditar que não vamos consertar as coisas. Eu acho que preciso de um abraço.


End file.
